Araignée du matin, chagrin
by Lonely Seira
Summary: Un blond cynique, un brun psychotique, une situation merdique et un dénouement chaotique ... ou comment un proverbe stupide peut prendre tout son sens quand le destin décide d'en faire baver à deux ados surhormonés malgré eux.


**Auteur** **:** Lonely Seira

**Titre**** :** Araignée du matin chagrin

**Genre** **:** Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC (et tant mieux pour eux !)

**Rating**** :** M

**Pairing**** :** Envy/Ed

**Disclaimer**** : **Ed and Co ne m'appartiennent (fort heureusement) pas et sont l'entière propriété de _Hiromu Arakawa_.

* * *

**Avant-propos**** : **Cet OS est une réadaptation des évènements se déroulant dans le Tome 13 de la série.

* * *

**Araignée du matin chagrin ...**

C'était un jour comme un autre, dans la vie comme une autre, d'un alchimiste comme un autre ... sauf qu'en l'occurrence, cet alchimiste là n'est pas vraiment comme les autres quand on y regarde de plus près. D'abord, parce que c'est un nabot ... euh parce qu'il est encore jeune et n'a pas fini sa croissance ! Ensuite, parce que sa frêle carrure (... mais athlétique quand même !) laisse échapper des CLAC métalliques quand il marche à cause, non pas d'une jambe de bois vous l'aurez compris, mais d'une jambe d'acier ... enfin pour les connaisseurs, appelons ça un auto-mail ou méca-greffe (comme t'y veux t'y choises !). Et puis aussi, parce que malgré son rachitisme ... euh sa taille modérée (et puis pourquoi c'est lui qui devrait être trop petit et non les autres qui ne seraient pas trop grands ?), son caractère de cochon ... euh en acier aussi trempé que sa jambe gauche (et son bras droit également) le fait paraître plus impressionnant à écouter qu'à regarder.

Ce fameux alchimiste n'est donc ni plus ni moins que le _grand_ Fullmetal Alchemist, de _grande_ renommée parmi les alchimistes d'état pour son _grand_ talent ... et son allure de pygmée : Edward Elric.

Et puis tout aussi connue (ou presque) est cette grande (oui oui ... là c'est vraiment grande) boîte de conserve ... euh magnifique armure qui renferme l'esprit de son _petit _frère (c'est le monde à l'envers ! XD) : Alphonse Elric. Petit frère donc, qui l'accompagne dans toutes ses aventures, les frangins étant comme les doigts de la main ... sauf qu'il y a des aventures qu'il vaut mieux vivre seul et ne jamais dévoiler pour préserver la santé mentale des protagonistes. Cette histoire fait d'ailleurs partie du genre.

Revenons donc à ce jour comme un autre. On sait déjà que notre (petit) personnage principal n'est pas un homme... adolescent comme les autres et bien que sa vie soit riche en loufoqueries, épreuves et autres joyeusetés fantasques dans ce genre, ce jour ... n'est finalement pas comme les autres dans sa vie si tranquille. Et là on se dit ''Allez l'auteur arrête de tourner autour du pot et viens-en au fait !'' ... j'y viens, j'y viens !

Bref ! Nous retrouvons donc notre (petit) blond préféré au moment où il pousse un soupir monumental, assis lassement sur un morceau de ... quelque chose qui a dû être un mur il y a longtemps, alors que tout autour de lui n'est que ténèbres nauséabondes et putréfiées. Comble de tout, en plus de s'être fait bien gentiment boulotter par un homonculus gras du bide qui a vraisemblablement pété un joint, il se voit gratifié de la présence charmante d'un autre homonculus qu'il ne porte vraiment pas dans son cœur. Nous nommerons donc ce cher Envy. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Ed est en train de se poser la même question. Voyons, un (petit) retour en arrière s'impose.

Nous nous représentons donc : une forêt sombre, un prince de Xing fêlé du bocal, un panda miniature qui a fait craquer la boîte de conserve et qui ne le lâche plus maintenant, un belle jeune femme, lieutenant dans l'armée qui est plus effrayante que toute l'armée réunie, un colonel coureur de jupons et opportuniste qui n'a pas son pareil pour faire sortir le Fullmetal de ses gonds et puis enfin ... les deux homonculus responsables de tout ce bordel et notre Edward qui essaie de démêler le foutoir. Une bagarre générale au milieu de la nuit, ça alchimise dans tous les coins, ça gueule, ça provoque ... puis ça pète les plombs et ça finit par tout bouffer ! Enfin disons que ... ça bouffe les moins malins du lot qui n'ont pas réussi à esquiver. Nous retrouvons finalement notre Fullmetal ... de très bonne humeur, emprisonné avec son camarade de toujours ... lui aussi de fort bonne humeur !

- Dis donc Fullmetal-nabot ! Au lieu de soupirer comme un crétin bouge ton cul de demi-portion et aide-moi à nous sortir de là ! Lâcha Envy en regardant le blond avec agacement.

- Ferme ta grande gueule Homonculus de mes deux ! C'est ton débile de pote qui nous a avalés alors me demande pas de faire ton boulot, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais nous sortir de là ! Répondit abruptement Ed en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire frire le semblant de cervelle de son vis-à-vis suite à la double insulte hautement répréhensible qu'il lui avait balancée.

- Oh mais il s'énerve le nain d'jardin ! Monsieur le _grand _Fullmetal ne serait-il donc finalement pas à la _hauteur _de sa réputation ? Minauda Envy en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Viens pas m'faire chier alors que c'est toi qui as chouiné pour que je t'aide y'a même pas deux secondes, rétorqua Ed en esquissant un sourire triomphant à la vue de l'éclair de fureur qui avait illuminé le regard du brun.

Puis chacun partit dans son coin pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vue de l'autre.

_oOo_

Envy sauta lestement sur les tas de gravats sans se soucier une minute de plus du Fullmetal-minipousse. Sa colère montait bien gentiment en lui ... qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si son père l'avait fait Wrath plutôt qu'Envy ?

- Non mais vraiment ... quel abruti ce Glutony ! J'lui ferai passer l'envie de me refaire un coup pareil quand je sortirai de là ... l'envie n'est que pour moi ... toutes les envies d'ailleurs, marmonna le brun en sautant de bloc de pierre en bloc de pierre pour explorer un peu plus avant l'antre de son partenaire et surtout, pour mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et le blondinet.

Il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de là et s'imagina déjà cloîtré ici jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Qu'allait-il faire pendant tout ce temps ? C'est long l'éternité pour un immortel ! Alors finalement, à bien y réfléchir ... ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, s'il devait rester coincé là-dedans pour toujours, il pourrait encore s'amuser à faire enrager le Fullmetal-rasibus pour passer le temps. Seule ombre au tableau : l'humain allait finir par mourir de faim et de soif d'ici peu.

- Bordel ! T'es vraiment trop con espèce de foutu goinfre ! Pesta-t-il à l'encontre de ces ténèbres sans fond.

Une minute là ... qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris tout à coup d'être content de la présence de l'autre rase-mottes ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il marche pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de sa présence et voilà qu'il se dit qu'il est soulagé de l'avoir ... merde alors ! La débilité de ce demi-alchimiste devait être sacrément contagieuse. Mais en même temps ... il avait toujours été content de le croiser sur sa route. Il aimait beaucoup le faire sortir de ses gonds en le titillant chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Son fichu caractère qui le faisait partir au quart de tour l'amusait diablement. Pour un humain ... il lui trouvait pas mal d'intérêt au bout du compte. Et puis le fait que ce soit un nain ... en y repensant plus sérieusement, ça aussi ça lui plaisait pas mal. Il détestait être regardé de haut alors avec lui, aucun risque que ça arrive un jour.

- Putain Envy ! Arrête de déconner mon vieux ! L'enfermement ça te réussit pas, maugréa-t-il contre lui-même en se collant une demi-douzaine de baffes mentales.

Se causer à lui-même maintenant ... il devait déjà être à moitié cinglé. Pour sortir de là, il devait y aller à fond et vite ! Merde, pas de demi-mesure ! De toute façon, faire dans la dentelle ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé ... euh ... ''demi-douzaine'' ... ''moitié cinglé'' ... ''demi-mesure'' ... pourquoi est-ce que sa tête pensait ... _petit _? ... et pourquoi quand il pensait _petit _il finissait par penser à _lui _? Ou plutôt ... pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait _toujours _à _lui _? Récapitulons ... à Lior ... il n'était pas là et il en parlait à Lust alors qu'elle s'en foutait comme de son premier string. Dans le cinquième labo, il avait aimé le provoquer et quand il l'avait attaqué il l'avait plaqué au sol ... pourquoi avait-il pensé que son corps était pas mal lorsqu'il l'avait senti sous lui alors qu'il s'en était servi comme siège pour s'éclater ? ... Et puis là ... il avait trouvé avantageux de se retrouver avec lui ? ... Seul avec lui ?

- Nan ... dites-moi qu'je rêve ? lâcha-t-il à demi-voix en se figeant sur un morceau de colonne brisée.

''Demi-voix'' ? Et chier ! V'là que ça lui reprenait ! Il fit demi-t... marche arrière pour en avoir le cœur net. Il devait revoir ce rase-bitume juste pour s'assurer que sa vue ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. On est un homonculus sans foi ni loi ou on ne l'est pas Nom d'un humain !

_oOo_

Ed marchait sur un tronc d'arbre couché, les mains dans les poches en bougonnant (comme à son habitude penserons-nous sans le dire). Nan mais quelle situation de merde ! Un combat de merde avec ces homonculus de merde et v'là qu'il se retrouvait dans ces ténèbres de merde avec le pire emmerdeur de la planète ! ... Journée de merde ! Il le savait qu'il aurait pas dû se lever ce matin ! Il avait vu une araignée sur le mur au-dessus de son lit en plus ! Le proverbe le dit nan ? ''Araignée du matin chagrin. Araignée du soir espoir'' ... une araignée reste une araignée mais là ... il devait donner raison à ce proverbe imbécile. Sans compter que l'autre tâche avec ses cheveux longs en pic avait vraiment une face d'araignée ... qu'il aille au Diable ! Tout était de sa faute.

Il balança un violent coup de pied dans une pauvre pierre qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route et qui acheva son vol plané en se fracassant dans le reste d'une vitre déjà déglinguée qui finit de se briser. Les homonculus lui sortaient par les yeux déjà en temps normal, mais alors _lui_ ... il gagnait haut la main la palme d'or du mec qu'il haïssait le plus sur terre. Son petit air supérieur, ses insultes à la pelle, son sourire narquois, sa force phénoménale malgré son corps élancé et fin, sa peau blanche et ses grands yeux noirs qui lui donnait l'air un peu fou ...

Euh ... qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une fixette sur son corps là ? Ok, ce putain de chieur était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour le faire remarquer ? Bon Dieu que non ! Un ennemi reste un ennemi ! Ce sale rat lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et il n'avait pas que ça à faire de penser à son corps ... même s'il lui enviait un peu. Envier Envy ? La personnification de l'envie ? ...

- Raah ! Bordel Ed ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans l'crâne ? Râla-t-il parfaitement conscient de sa propre stupidité.

Il stoppa au bout du tronc d'arbre, perdant son regard dans son image qui se reflétait à la surface de ses eaux sombres. Depuis qu'il était môme il n'avait vécu que pour l'alchimie ... que pour retrouver le corps de son frère et réparer ses erreurs. Mais et lui dans tout ça ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait pu penser un peu à lui ? À sa vie ? À ce qu'elle serait devenue sans ces épreuves ? ... Il aurait sûrement essayé quelque chose avec Winry ... mais non ... son amie d'enfance était vraiment extra, mais il la voyait surtout comme une grande sœur (un peu violente) sans rien de plus. Alors quoi ? Dans ce monde d'hommes où il avait toujours vécu, pourquoi la présence d'une femme... fille à ses côtés ne lui avait jamais manqué ? (Bah oui c'est encore qu'un ado). Et puis pourquoi il souriait toujours mentalement lorsqu'il avait Envy en face de lui et qu'il lui parlait avec sa répartie du tonnerre ? Lui-même avait une langue enflammée et il aimait avoir du répondant ... c'était plus amusant ! Avec le colonel Mustang c'était drôle bien sûr ... mais il n'avait pas le talent d'Envy pour lui faire voir rouge.

... Est-ce qu'il était en train d'apprécier ses rencontres avec Envy ? Il fronça un instant les sourcils alors que des souvenirs remontaient en lui. Sa plus grosse confrontation contre cette tête à claques ... au labo n°5 ... ce (grand) con s'était assis sur lui pour le faire bisquer. Ça l'avait étonné qu'il soit si léger et qu'il ait pourtant les fesses si fermes ... et puis il parlait froidement mais son corps était bouillant ... lui aussi il avait chaud. Pourtant ça caillait sévère dans ces putain de sous-sol ... alors c'était à cause de ... de ...

- Nan ... dites-moi qu'je rêve ? lâcha-t-il en voyant les yeux de son reflet s'écarquiller.

Il ne pouvait croire la pensée débile qu'il venait d'avoir. Il revint sur ses pas à toute allure. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait revoir ce connard juste pour s'assurer que sa vue ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. On est un alchimiste de renom au sang froid ou on ne l'est pas Nom d'une transmutation !

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bientôt l'un en face de l'autre à se dévisager intensément, alors que dans les profondeurs de ces abysses lugubres, ne résonnaient que leurs respirations essoufflées.

- Pourquoi t'as couru le nain ?

- J'te retourne la question le psychopathe !

- J'ai ... un truc à vérifier.

- Moi aussi.

Un silence de plomb fit suite à ce rapide échange et sans crier gare ... ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, chacun dévorant la bouche de l'autre avec brutalité et empressement. Dès les premières secondes, ils furent surpris de la douceur de ce contact avant de rechercher pour plus malgré eux. Ed ne réalisa même pas qu'il s'était mis sur la pointe de pieds, passant les bras derrière le cou de son vis-à-vis pour approfondir encore cette valse linguale furieuse et totalement indépendante de leur volonté maintenant. Envy ne réalisa pas que ses bras s'étaient serrés dans le dos du blond pour le plaquer contre lui avec plus de force. Aux chiottes leur raison, leurs corps avaient pris l'ascendant sur eux.

Envy voulait plus ... plus ... il n'était pas l'envie pour rien ... qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si son père l'avait fait Lust plutôt qu'Envy ? Ed oubliait tout. Il ne comprenait rien. Il savait qu'il était dans les bras de son ennemi mortel mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher. Il voulait plus ... plus ... il embrassait un garçon mais voulait plus ... il embrassait un ennemi mais voulait plus ... il embrassait un Homonculus mais voulait plus. Le poids du devoir, le poids du passé, le poids de la culpabilité, le poids de la peine ... il n'y avait plus rien de tout ça ici. Les années de retenue et de frustration étaient-elles à l'origine de cette situation incongrue ?

Et puis un dérapage n'arrivait jamais seul ... il était toujours suivi d'un autre ... et puis l'engrenage fatal ... et arriva ce qui devait arriver. Enflammés par ces sensations incroyables qui leur embrasaient le corps et l'esprit, ils finirent tous deux par atterrir sur une surface de pierre plane sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Aucune lutte pour la domination ... Envy prenait toujours ce qu'il désirait et Ed en avait assez de devoir toujours prendre les décisions et de porter le poids de la responsabilité ... abandonner pour une fois ne lui paraissait pas être une si mauvaise idée que ça. Juste pour cette fois.

Une douleur piquante saisissant son corps ... la sensation de cette chaleur contre lui ... le contact de ces lèvres sur lui ... ses pensées qui s'embrumaient, incapables de se focaliser. Juste ... se laisser aller ... ne pas réfléchir et savourer ces sentiments inconnus. Il sentait son corps répondre sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il se cambrait avec volupté pour augmenter toujours plus le toucher de cette peau de neige contre la sienne ... la pénétration de cette barre de chair en lui qui envoyait son esprit dans les nuages. Il en voulait plus ... il demandait plus ... et ses désirs étaient exaucés à chaque fois.

Envy n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces gémissements sous lui. Il avait l'impression que ça allait encore aggraver sa santé mentale déjà bien entamée. Il entendait le murmure de cette voix dans son oreille qui quémandait et suppliait ... et lui il donnait pour mieux recevoir ensuite. La cadence de ses reins devenait frénétique ... erratique ... extatique ... mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Et il vibrait de cette chaleur discontinue, brisée par le contact glacial des membres de métal. Son propre membre n'en avait pas la texture mais en avait la dureté et il le maniait avec force pour pilonner encore et encore ce corps si chaud qui le faisait hurler de plaisir. Et puis la libération vint enfin au bout d'un temps indéfinissable. Et puis la fatigue, le contentement, la satisfaction, l'abandon de tout emportèrent leurs corps dans le sommeil. Plus tard ... il serait bien temps plus tard de penser à se sortir de ce bourbier.

_oOo_

- OH MON DIEU ED !

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Ed ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ... juste ... la lumière d'un soleil matinal éblouissait ses yeux et il avait du mal à voir où il était. Puis il vit ... et se figea net en réalisant.

Il était nu comme un ver, au côté d'un garçon (un Homonculus de surcroît) aussi nu que lui, avec pour seule couverture son manteau rouge qui dévoilait la grande majorité de leur peau. Peau qui d'ailleurs, était couverte de suçons et autres marques de griffures, séquelles évidentes d'une nuit torride. Devant lui, son frère le regardait et s'il avait eu des yeux, Ed était certain que ses globes oculaires auraient déjà sauté hors de leurs orbites à force d'être écarquillés d'étonnement ... et d'effroi ?

- Euh ... c'est pas ce que tu crois Al !

- Ed ... tu ... avec ... ensemble ... NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ?

- Oh la ferme boîte de conserve ! Tu vas pas nous chier une pendule juste parce que j'ai dépucelé ton frangin nan ? Maugréa Envy en lançant un regard agacé et à moitié endormi vers une armure ... statufiée pour le coup.

- Putain ENVY ! Tu pouvais pas la boucler ? Vociféra Ed.

- Toi aussi ferme-la ! Me hurle pas dans les oreilles comme ça sauf si c'est des cris de plaisirs ... et puis t'es plus doué avec les murmures suppliants et quémandeurs _chouchou_, finit-il en esquissant un sourire mauvais avant de passer un rapide coup de langue sur la joue du blond et de se recoucher en bâillant longuement et en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Le blond vira instantanément rouge pivoine. Gêne ou colère ? Un peu... beaucoup des deux dirons-nous. Devant lui, son petit frère tomba raide sous le choc tandis que Hawkeye et Mustang dévisageaient le jeune alchimiste d'un air mi-intéressé, mi-amusé.

- Je crois qu'on aurait dû attendre encore une heure avant de dégommer ce Glutony ... ça aurait laissé le temps à nos amoureux de se rhabiller.

- JE VOUS EMMERDE COLONEL ! Hurla le blond en piquant un fard du Diable.

- OK ... là j'en ai marre. C'est quoi que vous pigez pas quand on vous dit de LA FERMER ? Lâcha Envy en se relevant lentement tandis qu'une aura noire meurtrière s'échappait autour de lui.

Son sourire était des plus sadiques, son regard de dément assoiffé de sang et sa puissance montante commençait à faire gentiment craquelé le sol autour de lui. Ed déglutit avec difficulté ... ils étaient très mal ... et Envy était très à poil.

- Tu veux pas laisser monter autre chose que ta colère Vyvy ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent tandis qu'une araignée passait bien sagement entre lui et le brun furieux sans se douter de ce qui se passait au-dessus d'elle.

Un regard noir se posa sur l'alchimiste de métal et ...

Nous vous parlions d'engrenage fatal ? L'auteur vous laisse le plaisir d'en imaginer les conséquences. Jetons simplement le voile sur la suite de cette scène qui se termina en un sanglant carnage.

* * *

Morale n°1 : Point n'est utile d'avoir un cœur pour mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! XD

Morale n°2 : Ne provoquez pas un Homonculus visiblement pas du matin en le gratifiant d'un petit surnom débile.

Morale n°3 : On ne peut pas trop statuer sur les araignées du soir, mais celles du matin n'ont vraiment pas une super réputation chez notre Fullmetal ... sur ces bonnes paroles, à plus !

* * *

**Ed les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte et le cerveau ... en carafe : **OO ... *o* ...

**Envy les bras croisés, un sourcil haussé : **Mouais ... faut voir ...

**Seira s'étire de contentement derrière les deux autres :** Bah voilà ! Une super connerie qui m'est venue comme ça juste parce que j'avais Envy ! **(part dans un fou rire monstrueux)**

**Ed : **OO ... *o* ...

**Envy : **Tu te crois drôle sale humaine ?

**Seira en souriant à pleines dents : **Evidemment que oui sinon je rigolerais pas ! Faut être logique un peu !

**Ed, retrouve l'usage de son cerveau et donc de la parole : **oO Nan mais t'es chtarbée de me balancer dans les bras de ce psychopathe ! En Uke par-dessus le marché ? C'est quoi c'te blague ? J'suis même pas homo en plus !

**Seira : **Bah ça je sais que tu l'es pas ... c'est pour ça que cette fic est classée dans la catégorie ''gros délire''. Et puis mon cher Edward ... Envy n'est pas un psychopathe.

**Ed : **... Tu rigoles là ? Ce mec a un sérieux grain ... et moi je me fais dépuceler par _ça_ ?

**Envy sourit d'un air narquois : **De quoi tu te plains Fullmetal-rikiki ? T'as eu l'air de prendre ton pied.

**Ed sur le point de foutre son poing métallique dans la gueule de son vis-à-vis : **Me cherche pas le psychopathe j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur là.

**Seira regarde Ed avec innocence : **Mais Ed ... Envy n'est pas un psychopathe.

**Ed : **BIEN SÛR QUE SI C'EN EST UN ! Mais merde ! T'as déjà lu le manga ou quoi ?

**Seira : **Bah oui ... c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Envy n'est pas un psychopathe ... c'est un sociopathe.

**Ed : **... Hein ?

**Seira : **Un psychopathe ne connait pas la différence entre le bien et le mal et fait le mal sans le réaliser. Un sociopathe en revanche, connaît très bien la différence ... mais il s'en fout et fait le mal juste parce que ça l'amuse. Tu vois ?

**Envy avec un sourire sadique : **C'est mieux de faire le mal ... c'est le kiffe mortel à chaque fois !

**Seira regarde le brun avec des étoiles dans les yeux : **C'est vrai que c'est marrant de te voir faire. Et puis quelle imagination pour la souffrance ! Quel esprit dérangé ! Quelle force ténébreuse ! KYYAAA !

**Envy : **Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des fans !

**Ed : **T-T Sortez-moi de là ils sont tarés !


End file.
